Artificial Intelligence (AI for short) is a new technical science studying and developing theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. The artificial intelligence is a branch of computer science, which attempts to know the essence of intelligence and to produce an intelligent robot capable of acting as a human. The researches in this field include robots, speech recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems, etc.
As one of core techniques in the field of natural language processing, semantic analysis has been widely used. Therefore, an accuracy of a semantic analysis result becomes more and more important, which may influence a quality of a service provided to a user directly. For example, in a navigation application, an accuracy of navigation is directly determined by the accuracy of the semantic analysis result.